


Having Faith

by theredheadedbookworm



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Car Accidents, Children, Doctors & Physicians, Domestic Violence, Engagement, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hospitals, Pregnancy, Stubbornness, Use of Josh Groban songs alot because the main character loves him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredheadedbookworm/pseuds/theredheadedbookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Scarlet Sheridan and Tom Hiddleston are two completely different people with two completely different lives. Until one day one woman brings them together in a way that will teach them both a lesson about having faith in people and in one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know or own Tom Hiddleston, any of his family members or anyone else you know by name. I own only my own original characters of Scarlet Sheridan, Adam McGregor, Ethan Sheridan-McGregor, or anyone else that you do not recognize. Scarlet's sister is based off my best friend who wanted to be paired with Orlando Bloom in it somehow so I hope you like it Pip! Thanks for all your love and support during this time! Yes the sisters have colors for names it was a joke that Pip and I had and she dared me to keep it so I did lol.
> 
> I do not also know Tom's schedule during late 2013 before Coriolanus so I'm making it up. 
> 
> I also research all of the medical things that I do not know ahead of time, but sadly this happened to a family member so I know a lot about it. I pray to God that this never happens to any of Tom's family or himself, but this is purely fiction.
> 
> Happy Reading!

_Chapter 1_

_September 2013,_

_Los Angeles, California_

"Are you sure you should be eating that when you're about to pop?" a woman asked her very pregnant sister.

Sienna Sheridan-Bloom rolled her eyes as she sat down next to her sister as she began to eat her burritos from Taco Bell.

"I'm fine, I want this baby out so either it's forcing it to come out or pulling it out myself by yanking it out."

"Oh yeah that'll be pretty." Scarlet Sheridan commented sarcastically as she began eating her pizza slices.

"Scar, you had Ethan on time, I'm a week overdue. I'm ready for this one to come on out, but I'm dreading going into labor."

"Well sis, I suggest you get drugs, they're the only way you'll survive the labor with this attitude."

"And the delivery?" Sienna asked before taking a big bite of her food.

Scarlet snickered, "Well I suggest you push really good a couple times, but then again you are tons of pain, you feel like...hey!" She stopped when a bean was thrown at her and hit her forehead. "

"Well you deserve it stop trying to scare me with your labor story," Sienna retorted as she held the burrito up to her mouth, but stopped suddenly as she glanced down at her stomach.

"Sie, what's wrong?" "

"I just had a sharp pain I'm sure it's nothing...right?"

Scarlet rushed over to her side and held her hand as she sat there and breathed without crying out in pain. About a minute later, Sienna relaxed and leaned back in her seat, "Sienna how long has this been going on?" Scarlet asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sienna sighed while her face turned red, "Since last night." She muttered embarrassed. 

"Last night?!? Why didn't you say something??" Scarlet asked her eyes wide.

"Well I thought it was indigestion Scar! I thought it would go away sooner or later. I didn't want to scare Orlando, he's already panicked enough that he's watching me a like a bomb that's going to explode!" 

"No offense sis, but you are. And right now we need to get you to Cedars-Sinai. You're in labor and you will have this baby soon enough, you don't need the spicy Mexican food. See your theories never work."  Scarlet said as she helped her pregnant sister stand up and stretch.

"Well fine, but I'm still hungry, can I finish this?" Sienna asked her curiously.

Scarlet rolled her eyes and grabbed her uneaten pizza slice and her sister's bottle of water, "Nope sorry sis, you can only have ice and water, rules of being in labor. I don't make them, but let's go. I'll call Orlando when we get there."

"You suck and yeah you know, he's going to shit his pants." Sienna commented with a laugh as they went out the doors and into Scarlet's Mercedes. Scarlet laughed as she helped Sienna into the passenger seat and pulled out her cell phone as she ran over to the driver' s side. She dialed her brother in law's cell phone number as she started the car and drove off.

"Hello?" Orlando Bloom asked curiously after three rings.

"Your water better not break in my car!...Hi Lando....it's called having a ring tone so you can hear your phone." Scarlet commented with a laugh as Sienna was starting to have another contraction, "Breathe Sienna breathe, we're almost there."

"Oh shut up Scar why are you telling my wife to breathe?"

"Because you're about to become a daddy, dad." Scarlet replied with a laugh as she pulled into the parking lot for the staff members at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center.

Orlando gasped, "What??! She's in labor NOW?!"

"Yup about time right?"

"Oh very funny. Where are you guys right now?" Orlando asked starting to get panicked.

"We just pulled into Cedars-Sinai, where are you?" Scarlet asked as she rushed to help Sienna climb out of the car.

"I'm just leaving the house, I'll be there as soon as I can. Tell Sienna I love her and will be there soon."

"I will, be careful Lando don't cause any accidents and don't forget the suitcase." She said laughing as Sienna began laughing as well. Both knew how Orlando drove sometimes.

"Oh ha ha ha, bye." He replied as they hung up at the same time.

Scarlet helped Sienna inside the hospital and they were met by a stern looking male doctor staring at both of them, "Adam what are you doing down here?"

Dr. Adam McGregor stared down at both of them. "I saw your car pull up darling, is it time Sienna?"

Sienna stared up at him and narrowed her eyes, "Yes it is time Adam." she practically sneered her reply at him and Scarlet sighed.

"Let's get you ready to go then, thanks darling." Adam replied as he took Sienna's arm gently in his big hand and started to lead her away from Scarlet who followed right behind her. "No offense Adam, but I want Scarlet to be my doctor since we can't find my regular one. Not you, so get your hand off of me." Kathleen glared at him as Adam glanced at Scarlet shocked and Scarlet shrugged and rushed to help her sister.

"Scarlet, you can't do this, you're not an obstetrician." Adam protested.

"I'm still a medical doctor, my specialty is just Intensive care. That doesn't mean I can't deliver a child. So go ahead and check on your other patients. I'll be okay with Sienna."

Adam sneered, "Fine, but don't come crying to me when something goes wrong," as he turned away and stormed down the hall. The sisters looked at one another and began laughing as Scarlet signed Sienna in upstairs in the Labor/Delivery unit and got her settled in the room. She was leaving the room when she saw a very nervous Orlando running down the hallway and right into the nurse's station.

Scarlet glanced at him with her eyes wide as he grunted and fell backwards onto the tile floor. She began laughing as he glanced up at her with narrowed eyes.

"Not funny." he muttered as she reached her hand out so she could help him out. He stood up and glared at her playfully while she continued to laugh at him.

"Yes it is funny, well I need to get changed. Sienna chewed out Adam and now I'll be delivering my niece or nephew. She's down in Room 4."

Orlando began laughing, "She chewed out Adam? About damn time."

"I don't know why you guys hate him so much, he's a nice guy." Scarlet replied glaring at her brother.

"Oh spare me, he's not a nice guy. I don't consider cheating on your fiance and neglecting your son being a nice guy." Orlando retorted as he walked into the room where his wife was waiting for him. Scarlet sighed, knowing that he was right, and turned to the back room to change into scrubs.

***

_Eighteen Hours Later_

"Alright Sienna, you are at ten centimeters which means it's time to push. Are you ready to give me a niece or nephew?" Scarlet asked her exhausted sister who slowly nodded.

"I don't think I can though." Sienna whispered scared as Orlando ran a cold, wet washcloth across her sweaty, warm forehead.

"Yes you can honey, remember what I told you earlier about the two big pushes."

Sienna nodded as another contraction began. "Okay sis, breathe in, and out, in and push..." Scarlet instructed as Sienna squeezed her eyes shut and began pushing with the encouraging words, "No Sienna you have to push more, the contraction's not over yet...keep going!" Scarlet replied loudly as her younger sister grunted and started to push again.

"Is it too late for drugs? I'm really worried." Orlando asked Scarlet who nodded.

"No! Give me the drugs or I'll kill you!!" Sienna screamed while pushing as Scarlet tried to hide her smirk.

"Sorry sis, you're too late, okay relax for a little bit. I can see brown curls." Scarlet smiled as everyone glanced at Orlando who grinned big. "Okay sis, here's another contraction, now one big push and we'll have the head out. Then one more and you'll have your baby. So breathe in, out, in and push Sienna push!"

"I am pushing dammit!" Sienna about yelled as the head of the baby slowly came out. "The baby's crowning. the head's out so give me one big push." Scarlet yelled over the voices as she grabbed the sucker and began sucking out the mucus. Sienna nodded and started pushing the best that she could.

"Okay sis slow down the pushing, just slowly now..." Scarlet said as the baby slid right out of her sister and Sienna cried out as the baby was revealed. Scarlet glanced down and then looked at her family and brother-in-law giving them a smile.

"It's a boy!" She announced as everyone cheered and she placed the baby on top of Sienna's chest and everyone gushed over the newborn as he began crying. The nurses began to clean him off and Orlando hugged Scarlet close to him after kissing his wife's head.

"Thank you Scar, he's beautiful." Orlando said with a soft smile as he gushed over his son.

"My pleasure." She replied as she hugged Sienna who thanked her as well and a few moments later, the nurses handed the baby to Scarlet who smiled as she walked over to the proud parents. "Do we have a name yet?" she asked.

"William Johnathon Bloom, Will for short." Sienna announced giving Orlando a smile and he smiled back.

Scarlet rolled her eyes while everyone laughed, "Why am I not surprised?" she asked while smiling down at her nephew, "Welcome to the crazy world Will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet reflects on her relationship with Adam and then gets called down to the ER to treat a patient when a doctor calls in. Little does she know that when she meets the patient's son, how much he will change the course of her life and her son's life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! I hope you will like this and once again this is purely fiction. I pray this never happens to the Hiddleston family. I also dont know how old Diana is so I made it up. This is unbetaed so any mistakes are my own.

_Chapter 2_

Scarlet was found by Adam in her office as she was listening to Josh Groban's newest CD 'All that Echoes' that she played over and over again. She had been a fan of his so long that even Ethan, her three year old son listened to him as well. "I think you're going to wear that CD out," He commented and Scarlet glanced up sharply and then shrugged.

"Then I can always go get another one and give Josh more money, I'm sure he won't mind." she replied and he snickered while revealing a dozen red roses from behind his back. She gasped and then stood up from her chair. "Oh Adam, they're beautiful thank you sweetheart. What are these for?" Scarlet asked with a smile as she accepted them and gave Adam a small kiss on the lips.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her more deeply. "I'm sorry about snapping at you yesterday. I had no idea you wanted to deliver Will." Adam commented raising an eyebrow.

"It wasn't my decision, it was Sienna's." She replied as she placed the roses in a vase.

He raised an eyebrow, "I see. So they hate me now?"

"Don't be ridiculous. They don't hate you."

He rolled his eyes, "Bullshit. It's obvious they don't like me, look at the way Sienna snapped at me yesterday." She rolled her eyes behind his back before turning around.

"Sweetheart when a woman is in labor, she's a bit more shitty than usual since she's getting ready to push a baby out of her. You out of all people should know that, Sienna didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"She didn't hurt my feelings; she embarrassed me in front of the staff. Do they not like me because of Abriana?" Adam asked.

"Which girlfriend is that? First one or the most recent one?" Scarlet asked rolling her eyes crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just met her two weeks ago at the movie store. We both wanted the same movie and we ended up watching it together and then acting it out later..." She suddenly scowled and then picked up the roses from the vase and then threw them at him.

"You are nothing, but an asshole. Remind me why I'm engaged to you again?" Scarlet growled at him before gasping in shock as she watched helplessly as Adam raced over to her and grabbed her by her neck and threw her against the wall. She fought for breaths as she felt herself getting lifted from the ground.

"Because I am the father of your child and I can make your life hell and you know it. I'll never leave you Scarlet, ever so get use to it you bitch." Adam whispered to her evilly as he let go and she gasped trying to catch her breath. He rolled his eyes and threw her a section of the newspaper while leaving her office. Scarlet fought back tears as she made her way back to her desk and pulled out her travel-size mirror from inside her top drawer. She glanced at her neck and cursed to herself knowing that it'll leave a mark and she'll have to make up another excuse to Sienna and Orlando who already were suspicious with good reasons. She glanced at the newspaper which turned out to be the society section of the Los Angeles Times. Her eyes widened as she turned the page and saw her and Adam's engagement picture staring back at them with their engagement announcement underneath of it.

_Mr. and Mrs. Colin Sheridan of Modesto, California,_  
 _Along with their family and friends are happy to announce_  
 _The engagement of their daughter_

_Dr. Scarlet Rose Sheridan_  
 _To_  
 _Dr. Adam Daniel McGregor_

_Dr. Sheridan is the newest Intensive Care Unit doctor at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles. She graduated with honors from UCLA and Columbia University Medical School and also studied English Literature and studied abroad for a semester in Scotland where she met her future husband._

_Dr. McGregor is the head obstetrician at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center. He graduated with honors from St. Andrew's University in Edinburgh, Scotland. He is the son of Parliament member Daniel McGregor and his wife, Susan._

_The wedding will take place on the twenty-sixth of June at Westminster Abbey in London, England. After their honeymoon in France and New Zealand, the couple will continue their practices and reside in Los Angeles, California where their three year old Ethan will be waiting for them._

Scarlet sighed as she glanced at their picture. They looked happy, but if they only knew. She got up, stretched and then went up the Maternity Ward to Orlando and Sienna's room. She walked in to see her lovely sister and brother-in-law gushing over Will who was fighting to stay awake.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Scarlet asked softly from the doorway.

The new parents glanced up and smiled, "No, come on in Scar," Sienna said smiling.

Scarlet smiled and hugged Orlando as she walked over to Will who was in his mother's arms tired from his feeding. "Hi Will, how ya doing buddy?" she asked him softly as she handed Orlando the newspaper she was holding and he glanced at it shocked before reading it out loud so his wife could hear. At this time, Sienna handed Will to Scarlet knowing she would feel better with her nephew in her arms.

"Scar, what's that on your neck?" Sienna asked her sister curiously as Orlando glanced at it in shock.

"Nothing. I just banged it on my desk. I was reaching down and bumped it." Scarlet replied hating the fact that she was lying to her best friend and sister.

Orlando glanced at Sienna and rolled his eyes, "Scars, they look like the imprint of a hand, did someone do that to you?"

"Did Adam do that to you?" Sienna asked curiously.

"If he did do that to you, he better run because I will beat his ass to the ground." Orlando growled, but Scarlet shook her head. "No no one did this to me and no Ethan he didn't do this to me."

"Are you sure?" Sienna asked curiously and before Scarlet could reply back, an announcement came over the hospital intercom, "Dr. Sheridan to the ER, Dr. Sheridan to the ER immediately." Scarlet groaned as she handed the sleeping Will back to her sister and hugged the new parents really fast and then bolted out the door. Orlando kissed his wife's forehead as he sat down next to her.

"I hope she's not lying to us." He said.

"You think she's lying about Adam?"

"For Scarlet's sake, I hope I'm wrong. I really do." He replied.

***

Scarlet raced off the elevator and into the Emergency Room entrance. She was stopped by her two friends Darren Anderson and Leah Carrow who were paramedics and were racing someone on a stretcher inside. "Leah, Darren what happened?" Scarlet asked as she followed them inside.

"Really bad car accident on the freeway, she was hit by a SUV on the passenger side." Leah replied handing her a chart. "Stats?" she asked as they were met by Kara Newberry the head nurse of the Emergency Room. "Sixty-five years old, female, has severe head trauma, is not responsive to any tests I tried, blood loss and broken bones." Leah replied as Kara called for Abbey Daulton, another ER doctor and rolled her into a room.

"Name?" Scarlet asked.

"Diana Hiddleston, her son the driver is out in the waiting room."

"What's his name?"

"I think he said it was Tom, he said it so fast." Darren replied.

"Alright thanks a lot guys, tell him I'll be out there as soon as I can." Scarlet replied as she raced down the hall and into the room where Abbey and Kara were waiting for her.

"Okay what are we working with?" Scarlet asked as she washed her hands and arms as she dried them off really quickly as she put on rubber gloves and a mask.

"We've managed to stop the bleeding for now, but I'm afraid that with the severe head trauma that the blood vessels might explode." Abbey replied as she was working on Diana's head.

"She's barely breathing Scarlet." Kara observed taking her pulse.

"Do whatever is necessary for her to breathe, if you must, break her jaw. We are NOT going to lose her. I haven't lost a woman with severe head trauma, let's not start today." Scarlet replied sternly.

"Scarlet, the brain's swelling." Abbey said glancing over at her worried.

"I'll work with you, we need to close access to the brain as fast as we can in order for this woman to survive, let's go people, let's get working." Scarlet commanded as they continued to work on Diana.

_One Hour Later_

Scarlet walked out of the hospital room while taking off her blood-soaked gloves and throwing them away. She then washed her hands quickly and dried them off as she took off her mask. Kara sighed and handed her friend Diana's chart.

"Are you okay Scar?" Kara asked and Scarlet nodded. "No problem at all, doing great. Will you call ICU and tell them that I need a room for a severe head trauma patient and that I'll be the supervising doctor until my shift is over. I'd stay longer, but I have to pick up Ethan."

Kara smiled, "Sure thing Scar, Mr. Hiddleton's in the waiting room making a hole in the carpet pacing."

"Thanks, inform me immediately before she gets taken up there so I can take the son up there." Scarlet smiled and sighed as she made her way into the waiting room where she saw a man pacing around the carpet muttering to himself.

"Mr. Hiddleston?" she asked curiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know another cliffhanger! You'll get it soon! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scarlet and Tom meet...things can go either really well or really bad.

Chapter 3

A man stopped in his steps and sharply turned his head so quickly that the loud popping sound of his neck popping was heard. But it did not faze the man whatsoever as he walked up to a short Scarlet. She stared up at him surprised at how tall he was, but knew not to let height intimidate her. Plus the man looked more terrified than intimidating at the moment. She felt the need to hug him suddenly, but knowing how unprofessional that was, she stayed still giving him a small smile.

"Yes, I'm Tom Hiddleston. Are you the doctor?" He asked curiously and Scarlet nodded as she encouraged him to sit down on a chair. He shook his head no and she could understand the nervousness he was feeling.

"Oh umm yes, I'm the doctor. I'm...Dr. Scarlet Sheridan, the supervising doctor of the ICU. I was also the one who examined your mother fully along with another doctor and nurses..." Scarlet started to explain not sure of why she was starting to become nervous, but was interrupted by the man leaning forward and placing his big, strong hands on her broad shoulders. She stared at them before raising an eyebrow at him.

"Please let my mum be okay Dr. Sheridan, she means everything to me...I should have been paying attention more..." He said softly and she could see him fighting back tears. She grabbed one of his hands surprised that she could feel a shock of electricity in them as she led him to a chair and sat him down by pushing him down on one. She sat down next to him and placed the chart next to her.

"I can understand, Mr. Hiddleston. I am going to do whatever is necessary to make sure that your mother survives this. I have never lost a patient in your mother's condition, I am not going to have it happen anytime soon." 

He glanced up at her with wide eyes, "So she's alive?"

"Yes she is, but I'm sorry Mr. Hiddleston, she's in a coma at the moment." 

His eyes went wide as he fell back in his chair covering his face with his hands trying to fight back tears. Scarlet saw it too much on a daily basis, but this was different. It felt different to her and she didn't know why.

"She has something called severe head trauma, have you heard of that?" She asked him and he slowly nodded.

"It has something to do with blood, right?" He asked curiously staring at her. 

"Well yes, she's lost a lot of blood from the accident. We were lucky enough to close the head quicker than most patients because it wasn't as severe as we thought. We had to close the head because the brain was starting to swell up and that is something we do not ever want to have. And because the brain was swelling, we had to put in tubes and then close it back up. She was having trouble breathing so we had to break her jaw so she could get oxygen in her system. She has a broken arm and a broken ankle." Scarlet explained and he sighed out loud.

"Jesus, will she be alright anytime soon?"

"These next forty-eight hours are very crucial Mr. Hiddleston. If anything should happen, then it will be a matter of life and death. However, in most cases, nothing does happen and if that should happen, then if and when she wakes up, she should be able to recover just fine." She replied.

He nodded, "First off, please call me Tom, Mr. Hiddleston makes me feel old. And two, when she wakes up? You think she will?" He asked his eyes turning hopeful. 

She glanced around and then leaned closer to him, "Technically, we're not allowed to make predictions this early so we don't get the family all worked up so that's why I am being perfectly honest with you,,Mr. Hiddleston...Tom sorry. However, I have been here for almost three years and I have seen many patients recover from severe head trauma with little or no problems at all. I do think that your mother is a strong woman and will wake up soon. I also think that once she wakes up, we will find that the damage isn't as bad as it looks that she'll be fine," She replied and then tensed up a bit when he reached over and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Dr. Sheridan, she is my mum, I love her more than anything and if anything happened to her..." He trailed off as his voice began cracking as he was trying so hard not to cry in front of her. 

She stood up and then pulled him up and wrapped her arms around him knowing that she was probably breaking a hundred rules right now, but none of that mattered. 

"Go ahead and cry if it'll make you feel better, trust me, you're not the only one who wants to cry at this news." She replied and immediately after she finished her sentence, Tom wrapped his arms around her and cried quietly into her shoulder. She ran her hand up and down his back as he shook in her arms from the crying, "Everything will be alright Tom , I will not let anything happen to your mom. I am a mother myself and if my son were in your mother's condition, I'd be going insane. Now my shift is over in four hours, I will stay very close to her, would that make you feel any better?" She asked and he nodded against her shoulder as he pulled his head up and wiped away the flowing amounts of tears roughly from his face.

"Okay...wait you're a mother? You don't look that old." He commented as Scarlet laughed.

"I'm not, but you should never hint at a woman's age, I know what you're doing. I have a three year old, he will be four in a couple weeks." She replied.

"Wow, what's his name?" Tom asked curiously glad that he had changed the subject.

"Ethan, want to see a picture of him?" She asked curiously already pulling out a picture of him from the bottom pocket of her doctor's jacket. He smiled as he glanced at the smiling red-headed little boy.

"He looks like you." He commented and Scarlet smiled.

"Thank you, but he does look a lot like his dad too."

Tom gave her the picture back as he picked up her left hand and stared at the engagement ring, "Damn look at that thing," He muttered and she laughed.

"Yeah Adam...my fiance likes to buy me stuff all the time so when he proposed, it was a huge deal for him to pick the ring out."

"He must really love you." He commented and his eyes went wide when Scarlet rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah when he's not out with....oh never mind. Okay here comes your mom, be prepared okay? We tried to clean her up the best we could so consider that your warning. She was in the OR, now she'll be in her room." She replied as Kara and Abbey came down the hallway holding a stretcher with Tom's mother on there. He gasped in shock as they rushed her down to a room past Tom.

"Room 3," Kara told Scarlet who nodded as they headed down the hallway towards the nurse's station where Scarlet signaled for Tom to wait a few minutes.

"So is your fiance Ethan's dad?" Tom asked trying to make conversation.

"Biological yes, but he's not really around so my brother-in-law Orlando is always there for Ethan to play with. But they just had my nephew Will so it'll be a change for Ethan not to be with Uncle Orlando and Aunt Sienna...my sister for a few days." 

"May I ask what's his last name then?"

"Ethan has two last names Sheridan-McGregor. My fiance's last name is McGregor. He works here also as a ob/gyn." She replied not sure why she was telling private information to a complete stranger.

The two walked over to the nurse's station and Scarlet pointed Tom back to the waiting room area while she went in to get Diana settled, "Just for a minute Tom. I'll be right back."

Tom sat down with a loud sigh and began to move around trying to get comfortable knowing that he probably would be there for a while. He didn't want to leave his mother's side. He glanced up when he saw a pair of familiar green scrubs in front of him.

"Sorry Tom, you can't see your mom for a couple days. The room has to be dark, quiet and silent. Any distractions or noises might change something to happen. Once we pass the forty-eight hour limit, then you can spend a couple minutes in there, okay?"

He slowly nodded as he sighed while wiggling around. She laughed at him.

"Here's a suggestion for you: Get more comfortable chairs and furniture. If people are going to be here for a long time then they should be comfortable, don't you agree?" He asked and she laughed and sat down next to him.

"I'll bring it up at the Doctors Who Complain Meeting." She replied sarcastically with a grin. 

He didn't blink as he stared at her, "Are you serious?"

"No." she replied as they laughed. And Scarlet found herself at ease around Tom and she had not felt that way in a long time especially around a man.

"Scarlet!" a loud Scottish voice boomed suddenly startling her as she gasped loudly. Both Scarlet and Tom looked up at the source of the voice and he heard her groan softly.

"Hello Adam." She replied dreading her fiance's reaction to her speaking to another man. She knew she would pay for this later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom meets Scarlet's sister Sienna and her husband Orlando Bloom. When Scarlet leaves the three alone, drama unfolds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the patience! Work's been crazy lately! Now that summer's here, the craziness should die down soon and I can update more! Happy Reading!

Chapter 4

Tom raised an eyebrow as he stared at the man in front of her who looked like a father figure and he glanced back at Scarlet who was blushing with embarrassment, Your name is Scarlet and you have red hair?" Tom asked curiously trying to lighten the mood.

 

She glanced over at him and nodded, "Yeah my mom has a thing for the color red so when I popped out with red hair, I became Scarlet Rose Sheridan. My sister is named Sienna."

 

"It fits you." He commented with a small smile.

 

"Scarlet! Don't ignore me! Get over here now!" Adam demanded and Tom turned to face him and scowled.

 

"She's not a dog, don't treat her like one," Tom barked and Adam glared at him.

 

"Hey I have an idea, why don't you stay out of this? She's not your fiance is she? No she's mine." Adam retorted taking Scarlet's arm and pulling her to the side. Tom rolled his eyes and sighed as he watched Adam and Scarlet begin to argue with one another. 

 

"I'm telling you Adam, he's a patient's son. We were not doing anything wrong. Get a grip and loosen the one on me now!" Scarlet retorted.

 

Adam narrowed his eyes at her, "Do I need to remind you of who is in charge love?" He asked squeezing her upper arm tighter than before. She hissed and then shook her head no. He smirked as he let go.

 

"You better stay away from whoever that asshole is; you are mine, no one else's. No one wants you." He spat at her before releasing her arm and walking away. She tried to fight back tears and she bit her trembling lip so Tom wouldn't know that she was trying not to cry. Tom walked up to her and slowly placed his hands on her shoulders.

 

"Are you okay darling?" he asked softly and Scarlet flinched and moved away from his touch.

 

"Please don't call me darling, you can call me Scarlet if you'd like to. And I'm alright, I'm use to it." 

 

"Wait what? You shouldn't be use to it, you're engaged to that wanker?" Tom asked while scowling.

 

She glared at him, "Tom please. He's usually not like that, he's a good person." 

 

He snorted while rolling his eyes, "Oh please, anyone who treats a woman like that is definitely not a good person. You don't deserve someone like that Scarlet, you deserve so much better than that."

 

She opened her mouth to reply back, but then her cell phone rang. She rolled her eyes and glanced at the Caller ID and was confused to see it was from Sienna.

 

"Hang on Tom, I have to take this; it's my sister, hey Sienna, you okay?"

 

Sienna laughed from the other end of the phone, "I'm just peachy. Just bored so I thought I'd call my favorite sister and see how she is doing."

 

"I'm your only sister Sis." Scarlet pointed out with a giggle.

 

"So that makes you my favorite sister, see I'm right as usual." Sienna said laughing.

 

"Okay did they give you any more drugs or something?" Scarlet asked and Sienna laughed in the background.

 

"Oh ha ha Scar, you're real funny. Come up and see us, we're bored. Will just fell asleep." 

 

"Okay, can I bring a friend of mine?"

 

"Sure I guess, see ya in a bit sis." 

 

Scarlet stared at the phone while shaking her head with laughter, "My sister's nuts, do you want to meet her?" 

 

Tom stared at her confused, "Are you asking me if I want to meet your nutty sister?" 

 

Scarlet laughed as she grabbed his arm and led him to the stairs. 

 

"She's my sister, I'm allowed to say that she's nuts. She's not though, but sometimes she can be. She's a couple years younger than me. Her and my brother-in-law just had my nephew Will. Plus they hate Adam too, so you all can bad-mouth him without me," Scarlet replied as she opened the door to the Maternity Ward. 

 

"Hang on a minute. So your sister and brother-in-law hate him too? Then why are you with him?" He asked.

 

"No offense, but my love life isn't any of your business, well here we go." Scarlet said as she stopped in front of a room and knocked on the already open door.

 

"Enter!" a deep voice answered and Scarlet laughed.

 

"Nice Gandalf impression Lando, but you suck at it."

 

"Excuse me, my impressions are funny as hell," a British accent replied.

 

"No they're not," both women in the room as they all laughed at Orlando who was now pouting. 

 

"You brought me Loki! See I told you babe I'd find someone better." Sienna squealed with excitement as she noticed Tom standing next to Scarlet. Orlando scowled while Scarlet and Tom laughed loudly.

 

"This is a new friend of mine Tom Hiddleston; Tom this is my sister Sienna and her husband Orlando. I'm assuming you both know one another." Scarlet said introducing them.

 

"I believe we're both mates with Benedict. Nice to meet you finally mate." Orlando said as the two men shook hands and Tom smiled while kissing Sienna's cheek as he shook her hand.

 

"Oh sorry honey, I'm divorcing you for Loki." Sienna declared and Orlando rolled his eyes as Tom and Scarlet laughed. 

 

"Whatever love, you know you love me." Orlando's response was. 

 

"Dr. Sheridan to ICU, Dr. Sheridan to the ICU immediately." The voice over the intercom exclaimed loudly as Scarlet cursed to herself as she stood up from the chair that she had just sat down in.

 

"Should I come with you" Tom asked concerned.

 

"No stay here, it'll keep your mind off of things. I'll call your cell sis," Scarlet replied quickly as she hugged everyone and left the room.

 

"Does she always do that?" Tom asked as he sat down in the chair.

 

Sienna laughed, "Sometimes, but I know she's busy. Besides she delivered Will so it's not like she hasn't seen him before. So anyways how do you know Scarlet?" 

 

"My mum is here in ICU and Scarlet has been watching her." Tom replied frowning.

 

"Oh mate we're sorry," Orlando said as his wife nodded. 

 

"It's alright, Scarlet's been great. She's confident my mum will wake up and recover great." Tom replied.

 

"If Scarlet is confident about your mom, then she means it. She's a very honest person, she never would lie to you." Sienna said as she took a drink of her soda next to her bed.

 

"So I met Adam..." Tom was brave enough to say his name and judging from both reactions, Scarlet was indeed right.

 

"He's an arse, isn't he?" Orlando asked.

 

"I have to agree with ye on that," Tom replied.

 

"Now wait a minute guys, Hiddleston you don't know anything about Adam except that he's a bastard. You just met Scarlet today, so don't judge a book by it's cover. He's always been nice to me." She replied.

 

"Love why are you defending him when he's hit on you multiple times? You need to cut that shit out!" Orlando said with a slight glare. 

 

Tom's eyes went wider, "He's hit on his fiance's own sister? God what a fucking jerk. Does he cheat on Scarlet? I saw him grab her arm roughly earlier...if he's not afraid to do that in public...Oh I'm sorry, you didn't know that?" 

 

Sienna gasped in shock as Orlando's eyes narrowed, "You saw this?"

 

"Yes I'm afraid so. I saw him grab her arm and pull her away from me and then he pulled her close to him and squeezed it hard enough for her to make her in pain." 

 

"This can't be true, it just can't be." Sienna said softly shaking in shock that her older sister might be getting hurt. 

 

"I'm sorry ye had to hear it from me; just forget I said anything. I do that sometimes put me foot in me mouth. I didn't mean to make it worse." Tom replied. 

 

"No I'm glad you said something mate, now we can look and see what is going on. Sweetie we'll have to try and get Scarlet to talk to us." Orlando said as he held his wife in his arms.

 

"But she won't tell us anything, she is convinced that Adam will change. She always will defend and love him, he's the father of her child!" Sienna replied.

 

"I know guys like that, he won't change." Tom replied with a a scowl as a cell phone rang. Sienna rushed over and grabbed it before the guys could.

 

"Is everything okay Scar?" She asked nervously.

 

"I think so, but I need to see Tom. Can you send him to the ICU waiting room?" Scarlet replied.

 

"Sure thing sis, love you. I love you so much Scar." Sienna said smiling while trying not to cry.

 

"I love you too sis, are you okay honey?" Scarlet asked a bit worried. 

 

"I'm fine, just a bit emotional that's all. Hormones I guess." Sienna replied wiping away a lone tear.

 

Scarlet chuckled, "I understand honey. I need to see Tom though, I'll see you before I leave alright?"

 

"Okay he's coming." Sienna said as they both hung up at the same time, "It was nice meeting you Tom; Scarlet needs to see you in the ICU waiting room okay?" 

 

He smiled as he stood up, "Nice meeting both of you too. I'm really sorry if I scared you both about Adam." He replied as he rushed out the door.

 

Sienna sighed and glanced up at Orlando, "He seems like a nice guy."

 

Orlando nodded as he kissed her forehead lightly, "He does."

 

"Should we believe him about Adam?" 

 

"I don't know love, I just don't know."

 

Meanwhile

 

Tom ran into the ICU waiting room where Scarlet was talking to another doctor and they were both looking over Diana's chart, "Scarlet!" He exclaimed and she glanced up and smiled at him.

"Come on over Tom, I want you to meet someone."

 

He walked over to the two doctors and stopped in front of them.

 

"Tom this is Dr. Erik Butler, he is the head neurologist here, Erik this is Tom Hiddleston, Diana's son."

 

"Nice to meet you Dr. Butler."

 

Erik nodded as he shook Tom's hand, "Nice to meet you too Mr. Hiddleston I've heard a lot about you."

 

Tom raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

 

Erik laughed, "Yup and it's all good things trust me. Anyways like Scarlet said, I'm the head neurologist here. Scarlet asked me to come down and look at your mother's head and brain. We also ran a CAT scan is a noninvasive, painless medical test that helps physicians diagnose and treat medical conditions. CT imaging uses special x-ray equipment to produce multiple images or pictures of the inside of the body and a computer to join them together in cross-sectional views of the area being studied. We use to study any damage in internal organs."

 

"So did you find anything?" Tom asked curiously.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tom tries to convince Scarlet more and more that Adam's a prick, Adam notices and begins his game to get Scarlet back as his true fiance. Realizing that he needs help, Tom turns to his newest friends and his oldest friend to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the Benedict!!! He won't be the story much, but Tom will call upon him for help lots of times especially as Adam begins to convince Scarlet that he does care (he doesn't) and she falls for it.

Chapter 5

 

"No I didn't find anything that was irregular. To be personally honest with you Mr. Hiddleston, I think that your mother will be just fine in Dr. Sheridan's care. She's doing everything right," Erik explained.

"So you agree with Scarlet?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow relieved than ever that the tests were fine.

"Pretty much yes I do; however, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Dr. Sheridan. We need the swelling in the brain to decrease. It's increased just a tiny bit, it won't do anything drastic at the moment. So what I am saying is, so far so good," Erik replied.

Tom glanced at the quiet, red-headed doctor who was staring at him, "What?" 

Scarlet shook her head, "What?"

"Why were you staring at me, do I have a spot on my crotch or something?" Tom asked horrified that he had just asked her that. 

Erik and Scarlet glanced at one another before Erik started cracking up laughing. Tom was very confused as Scarlet then glared at her friend.

"Erik! Shut up!" 

"I can't...that...was...too funny," Erik managed to say in between laughs as he walked down the hallways back to his wife Leah who was rolling her eyes at him.

"Okay what was that about?" Tom asked curiously.

"Scarlet has a thing for men's thighs!!" Erik yelled down the hallway.

"ERIK! You jerk! Shut up!" Scarlet screamed at him before glancing back at Tom who was trying not to laugh.

"Oh go ahead, you know you want to." She sneered at him before he grinned and began giggling.

"Out of all the women I've met, I've never seen a woman who liked my thighs." 

"Oh come on," Scarlet argued back, "There has to have been someone who has said that you have great thighs. Hell my sister likes you, she might think so."

"Not one yet,"

"Well you can meet another one when I leave. My friend and fellow doctor Kara loves you and your thighs." 

Tom smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows giving his famous 'Ehehe' giggle, "Is she single?"

Scarlet rolled her eyes and laughed, "Nope she's not. But for you, you never know."

"Wait! When do you get off?" He asked softly.

She glanced at the clock that revealed that it was five o clock sharp.

"In about forty-five minutes, or whenever Kara gets here. Erik and I usually get off around the same time and sometimes Leah, his wife is too. But Ethan's daycare closes at six so I have to be there around that time. So sometimes we all eat together somewhere. Erik and Leah are thinking about kids and they love playing with Ethan."

"I see, does Adam join you?"

"Usually not, he leaves around eight or nine at nights and he's not home a lot of times, but that's okay. Just me and Ethan most of the time."

"Can I ask you something a bit personal...does Adam cheat on you and it doesn't bother you at all?" Tom asked curiously.

She then stopped in her tracks and glared at him, "That is none of your business Tom. So if I were you, I'd drop the subject right now." 

"I was only asking you a question that you answered, no need to get defensive." He defended himself.

"Well what would you do if I asked you if your girlfriend, fiance or wife cheats on you? Don't you get it, you're invading my privacy. I hate it when people do that. And you don't even know me. All you know is that I'm a doctor, I'm a mother and I have a loser fiance. How can you judge people like that?" She shot back. 

"All you have to do is answer yes or no Scarlet! Jesus Christ!" Tom exclaimed shocked at the way she was talking to him.

"Well I am not giving you an answer to that. It is none of your business, now if you excuse me, I'm going to talk to Erik." Scarlet practically sneered at him before storming down the ICU hallway. He sighed loudly, cursing to himself and decided to take a walk. He needed to clear his head before hearing his phone ring. He grinned as he stopped walking and sat down at the entrance of the ICU waiting room

"About time you called me back twat."

"Oh piss off mate, what's the urgent news?" Benedict Cumberbatch asked letting out a yawn in his hotel room

"My mum's in the hospital Ben...it's not good."

"Oh fuck Tom I'm so sorry, where are you? What happened?"

"Car accident, she's got a lot of head trauma. I'm in LA, Cedars Sinai." 

"Tom I'm in town, I can visit you. Are you okay?"

"...Ben I need help. It's about her doctor." 

"What's wrong? Is she being unprofessional?"

"No mate...I think I'm falling for her. How soon can you get here?"

"I'm on my way. Be there in a bit." Ben said before hanging up the phone after being silent at the revelation. Tom smiled grateful for his friendship as he began walking around the hospital and found himself in the Maternity Ward. He went to Sienna and Orlando's room and found them watching TV. 

"Hey guys," Tom said softly. Both Sienna and Orlando turned their heads and smiled at him.

"Hi Tom, where's Scarlet?" Sienna asked curiously.

"Down in ICU with Erik. She's really pissed at me." Tom replied sitting down in a chair.

"Good Lord, what happened?" Orlando asked.

"I asked her if Adam cheats on her..." Tom started to explain.

"You asked her that?!?! Are you crazy? No wonder why she's mad at you." Sienna replied shocked.

"Honey calm down, you have a lot of guts mate, seriously." Orlando replied. 

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"She's just stubborn as hell. She's a red-head Tom, we tend to be more feisty and stubborn. Scarlet loves Adam so much that she will probably stay with him unless he hurts her bad enough to be in the ER. She knows he's an asshole. She's called him that before, but always goes back to him." Sienna explained.

"Why?" Tom asked.

"Because Adam is the father of her son."

"Ethan? He looks like Scarlet though and she told me Ethan has her last name." 

"You know about Ethan? Who told you?" Orlando asked confused.

"She did, she showed me pictures of him to lighten the mood after my mum was put in ICU. She's good at changing the subject."

"Yes she is." Orlando agreed with him and they all laughed.

"Listen, we have to do something." Tom declared.

"You don;t even know her well enough Tom. Why would you want to?" Sienna asked and Tom was silent for a few moments until Orlando grinned.

"You like her don't you Tom? You like Scarlet." Orlando asked.

Tom snapped his head up, "No, I just know guys like Ethan and women like Scarlet. I don't want to see her hurt."

"Uh huh and I'm the tooth fairy." Orlando replied sarcastically. 

Sienna snorted unladylike, "Hey can you wear a tutu then?"

"Oh hush love, just admit it Tom. We're on your side here, we don't like Adam much either."

"Anyways, do you have a plan?"

"I think I do, but it has a lot of risks..." Tom replied as the three continued to talk until they heard a knock at the door.

Tom glanced up and smiled, "Ben! Sienna, Orlando this is Benedict or Ben, he's one of my closest friends."

"It's bloody Sherlock! Oh my god! It's Sherlock!" Sienna exclaimed with a giggle.

Orlando rolled his eyes, "Nice to see you again Benedict. This is my wife and Scarlet's sister Sienna." 

Benedict smiled, "Nice to see you both and nice to meet you Sienna...who is Scarlet?"

"We better start from the beginning mate...take a seat." Tom said as Ben sat down in the hospital chair and the story began.

 

***  
Three hours later, Scarlet had laid Ethan down to sleep and was walking down the stairs of her and Adam's house. She got down the last step and watched as the headlights of her fiance's SUV pulled into the driveway. She then sighed and walked into the kitchen. 

"Scarlet, are you home?" Adam's Scottish accent rang out from the living room. She slowly walked in from the kitchen.

"Yeah I am here, I just put Ethan to sleep. I'm surprised to see you though."

"Don't start Scarlet, I'm here to apologize." Adam shot back as he placed his coat in the closet and motioned for her to sit next to him on the couch. She reluctantly nodded and sat next to him, "Sweetheart, I am so sorry about the way I've been treating you lately. I really do love you a lot. After all, we are getting married soon well at least I hope we are if you will take me back."

Scarlet stared at him and in his eyes she saw sincerity and pleading to be forgiven. Will he really change?

"You really mean all of that? Do you still want to get married?"

"Of course I still want to marry you." Adam replied taking her hand in his and kissed it softly, "I will always love you no matter what we disagree about. I never mean to hurt you, it just happens because you make me upset. I will do anything to always be with you. No matter how many times I go out, I always think of you. Those girls mean nothing to me, but you do Scarlet. I love you more than anyone."

"If those women mean nothing to you, then why do you still keep cheating on me? I know you do Adam, I can smell the sex and the perfume on you. I want this to work out, but I can't keep giving it my all. You need to do something too besides cheating on me."

"I can't explain it love, I just can't. Men like to be satisfied."

"And I don't do that?"

"We're both really busy Scar, we have different priorities. Yours is work and being Ethan's mom. Mine is work and having fun."

"You know you keep trying to apologize and just sticking your foot in your mouth over and over. Just stay here for the night and I can satisfy you better than any other woman." Scarlet said smiling seductively at him.

 

Adam raised an eyebrow while leaning over and nibbling on her neck, "You think you're up for the challenge love?"

"I'm more than up for this challenge babe." She replied and before she could blink, he picked up in his arms and took her upstairs while closing the door behind him. As she was laid on the bed, Adam climbed onto top of her as he continued to nibble on her neck. She moaned a bit softly suddenly wishing it was Tom on top of her kissing her and making her feel like a queen, not like shit. Oh no, she thought, she couldn't think of Tom yet her heart was telling her that Tom was a great guy. Could she actually believe that? Following her heart had caused her pain before, could she do it again? Risk it all for nothing? There was no way Tom could like her...right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie and Tom connect more while the jealousy in Adam gets only stronger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken me forever to load! RL has gotten in the way big time and I lost my Tom muse for a bit. It's back though and I'm glad to be back! Don't worry Ben will be back soon along with Sienna, Orlando and the Hiddlestons! :) And soon enough Tom will meet little Ethan! :) 
> 
> I am obsessed with Josh Groban and his songs so whatever songs I put in here aren't mine. The one in this one is 'You Are Loved (Don't Give Up)' It's a beautiful song I recommend all of his songs :D

Chapter 6

 

"Because you are loved..." Scarlet hummed the Josh Groban song she loved as she walked into Cedars-Sinai Medical Center the next morning. Her white jacket flew back in the breeze along with her shoulder-length red hair that she was about to pull back into a ponytail. She made her way upstairs to the ICU before heading back down into her office where she knew Adam would probably be waiting for her. He had arrived at work a couple of hours before she had. She smiled at the nurses who smirked and pointed towards the waiting room where Tom was found across three chairs sound asleep.

"How long has he been there?" Scarlet asked softly careful not to wake him up.

"All night Dr. Sheridan, he just went to sleep a couple of hours ago. Erik and Kara want to see you." the nurse replied and her eyes suddenly got wide.

"Is everything alright?" Scarlet asked now a bit worried.

"We're not sure," the nurse replied as she turned around to see Erik and Kara walk down the hallway together holding various cups of coffee from Starbucks. They stopped short when they saw Scarlet running up to them.

"What's going on? Is Diana alright?" She asked.

Erik started laughing, "You worry too much, she's doing better."

"Good God, you all scared me. Don't do that to me, you big jerk!" She replied smacking him hard on the arm.

"Oh come on, it's only a joke Scar, lighten up." Erik retorted with a giggle. She rolled her eyes as they heard moaning coming from the waiting room. All three people turned to see Tom slowly opening his eyes and stretching as best as he could.

"Now you should go out with him." Kara advised her with a wink.

"Oh come on guys, I know you all hate Adam's guts, but drop it. I hardly know him anyways."

"You don't need to know him, just look at his thighs Scar!" Kara commented as Erik started laughing along with his wife.

:I'm going to tell Tom about your obsession with his thighs so he can put the right name on the restraining order, I swear." Scarlet commented raising both of her eyebrows.

"Open your eyes Scarlet, look at him, he's really hot as hell and you can have him. He told me he was single." Kara said.

Scarlet once again rolled her eyes, "No way. I know who he is guys, he's probably a big player or something." 

"Don't be so judgmental Scar, give him a chance. Now that's fair and you know it." Erik said narrowing his eyes at her a bit surprised at the attitude from his friend suddenly. Scarlet was never like this and it surprised him.

"Tom and I will only be friends, if even that. I admit it; he's hot as hell and he makes me laugh. But I love Adam, he's the father of my son and as much as he hurts me, I know he loves me too. So drop it okay?"

"Scarlet?" a low British accent asked from the waiting room. Scarlet's friends all wiggled their eyebrows playfully as she shooed them away with a slight smile as she rolled her eyes at her friends and walked over to Tom who was slowly waking up.

"You should really go home and sleep, I'm sure your bed would be much more comfortable than those chairs Tom."

"Sure, good morning to you too darling." Tom greeted her as both eyes suddenly opened and she moved out of the way as he stood up and stretched. Her eyes wondered down to his chest and smirked to herself as his shirt lifted up revealing his tight, strong stomach muscles. She thought of what Kara said about his thighs and she quickly glanced down at the now famous thighs before glancing up quickly before he could notice.

"Good morning, I have some good news. Erik just told me that your mom's doing better. We've passed the twenty-four hour mark and that's definitely a good sign." 

Tom smiled, "That's wonderful news, thank you." 

"I didn't do anything, I just got here. Thank Kara and Leah, they were here all last night. All of the doctors have to do a night shift at least once a week, mine is in a couple days and Erik's was a couple days ago."

"It looks like you four are a very close-knit group." He commented.

"We are, Leah and I met at medical school and she met Erik in one of her classes. Kara and I met through Leah so it's always been the four of us. I love it though. Kara and Leah are Ethan's godmothers and Erik is his godfather. That's how much I trust them."

"That's good, when are Sienna and Orlando going to take Will home?"

"As soon as today actually, Sienna gave birth two days ago and most insurance companies cover two to three days in the hospital. So as soon as the pediatricians give the okay, then they will leave. I know she wants to leave as soon as they can, do you like coffee?"

"Love it, do you want some from the cafeteria? I can get us some." 

Scarlet then cringed, "Not from this cafeteria, but I'm not a coffee person. I usually drink pop to wake me up. I'm a huge Diet Mountain Dew drinker. I have a mini-refrigerator filled with them."

"Tell you what, I'll grab something for you from the cafeteria if you want something of course. I'm not trying to force you to eat or anything." Tom said with a sheepish grin as he blushed a bit. For Christ's sake mate, chill out, he told himself. 

"You're sweet, just tell them that I want my usual. They know what you will mean, my office is down the hallway there and it's the second door on your left, it has my name on it. I'll meet you down there okay? I am going to check on your mom and see how her progress is going."

Tom laughed and nodded as he grabbed her hand and kissed it softly before winking at her and walking down the hallway to the stairs. She shuddered at his touch and then shook her head before walking down the hallway to Diana's room.

***

Tom held a plate in one hand while holding a cup of tea in the other hand as he peeked his head inside and saw Scarlet dancing around to a song around her office. He smiled at her twirling around with a big smile on her face. He slowly placed the plate and cup of tea down on the table and slowly made his way to her. When her hand was right in of him, he latched onto it and wrapped his arm around her waist. Scarlet then opened her eyes and gasped at Tom grinning down at her before twirling her around. It was a slow song by a very classical trained singer. She smiled back as she told herself that it was only a dance and to enjoy herself.

"I couldn't help it darling, I had to join in, what's the song called?" he asked softly.

"It's called 'Don;t Give Up(You Are Loved)' by Josh Groban, one of my favorite singers." She replied as he smiled and continued to dance around her office with her in his arms and her making no attempt to stop it even though she knew that Adam could stop by at any second.But at that moment, she didn't care. She also didn't see the three heads of her friends peer inside her door and all three smiled at her through the window. 

As the song ended, Scarlet reached to pull her hand away from his when she saw his intense, blue eyes staring down at her. He had a small grin on his face and she smiled back slightly, "Gerry let go." she whispered softly.

"Do you really want me to let go?" He asked back just as soft.

"...No." she replied as she glanced at her door and saw Erik, Leah and Kara smiling at her giving her looks of encouragement. She waved her hand at him behind Tom's back to leave and they did giving her thumbs up and even Erik pointed at herself and then at Tom before doing a pelvic thrust and pretending to moan.She glared at him before giving him the middle finger behind Tom's back. He tried not to laugh as he slowly turned his head and his eyes went wide.

"Adam!" He mouthed to Scarlet who looked at him confused.

Erik then pointed to his left ring finger and then pointed to her before running the opposite way down the hall. Scarlet then glanced down at her ring finger and realizing what Erik was saying, she pushed Tom away.

"What the hell Scarlet?" asked as she ran to her desk and grabbed Diana's file that had been updated.

"Adam's on his way here."

"So?"

"I shouldn't have danced with you Tom! I'm engaged to someone else!"

"I thought that meant something Scarlet! To hell with Adam!" Tom exclaimed his face full of hurt.

"That's enough Hiddleston!" She said sternly.

"Is everything alright love?" Adam's voice asked from her door way.

Scarlet and Tom both turned to see Adam standing there with a raised eyebrow, "Fine! Ummm everything's fine sweetie, we're just talking about his mother's progress that's all."

Adam raised his other eyebrow as he walked into her office, "Then why did I see Erik, Kara and Leah all run down the hallway after looking in here. Tell me what is going on and the truth now!" He demanded.

"It's nothing Dr. McGregor." Tom said turning towards him and Adam glared at him.

"I didn't ask you Hiddleston! I asked my lovely fiance." He scowled before turning back to Scarlet glaring at her.


End file.
